


Californian Fox In Brooklyn

by Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Multi, Mythology Mashup, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/Aurelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura is glad to get out of the slightly demonic hellhole that was Beacon Hills, and return to the much calmer life of Brooklyn, back to childhood best friends Simon and Clary.</p><p>However, only a few days later, Kira finds herself thrown back into a world she would have rather left behind. And Clary - beautiful, never-should-have-to-deal-with-shit-like-this Clary - is smack bang in the middle of an all out war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Californian Fox In Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of matthewdaddariro's clary/kira gifsets (yaaas babe) which you can view on the official tag (because I'm classy like that): ravenschmaven.tumblr.com/tagged/CFIB

The door of the Fray household seemed much more imposing than she remembered, even though it had hardly changed in Kira’s absence. The same brass doorknob, same spot of red ink from Clary’s tattoo artist phase, same peephole, same rough wood. It was hardly anything out of the ordinary, either. There weren’t any secret spells carved into its innards, or mountain ash door framing or anything of the sort.

It was blissfully normal.

“You can do this, you can do this.”, Kira breathed, suddenly nervous. What if Clary didn’t want to see her? What if the disjointed calls and vague texts did something irreparable? What i-

Kira had no time to further scare herself into running, as the door had swung open, and Clary Fray, two days from eighteen, was there. “I’ll tell Simon to come fo- KIRA!” The excited squeal of her closest friend was high even without superhearing, and Kira half-winced as she was almost knocked over by Clary’s enthusiastic koala hug. “Mom! Oh my god! Kira’s back! Kira’s back!” Clary’s hair was in her face, and her shoes were sharp against her back, and she laughed as Clary did, arms tight around her best friend as she walked in, kicking the door shut behind her. Clary made an odd noise, something between shock and awe and a little bit of something she couldn’t name.

Kira climbed the stairs, two at a time, and Clary’s laugh bounced up and down in time with them.

“Hi Mrs Fray!”, Kira called, and she heard laughing through the doorway.

“Do you want a hand with Clary, Kira?” Mrs Fray half-said, she was still laughing.

“Nah, I’ve got her.” Kira walked into the kitchen, and Mrs Fray looked at her with a mix of shock and mirth.

“You carried her all the way here?” Mrs Fray asked, and Kira frowned.

“What, like it’s hard?” She replied, before realising that it’s very hard for normal teenage girls to carry other teenage girls any sort of distance without using their back, let alone up a flight of stairs. “Okay, back sore. Down goes the koala.” Clary unwrapped herself, and hopped off of Kira. “Hi.” Kira breathed, copper strands fluttering with the word, and Clary giggled.

“Hi. I still can’t believe you’re back.” Clary’s face was split in two by her smile.

“I know, it was a bit of a sudden decision, but I’m here!” Kira’s smile widened, and she took in every difference in Clary’s face. Her eyes were brighter, and her nose was dotted with new freckles, or _angel kisses_ , as her mother loved to call them. Kira was happy that Clary was getting kissed by angels, she deserves nothing less.

Suddenly, Clary’s phone rang, and the pair, hyper-aware of their closeness, jumped back. Clary pulled it out of her back pocket, and answered, “Hello?” A pause. “Simon! Oh my god, okay change of plans.” Another pause. “Kira’s back!” Kira heard a surprised “WHAT!?” through the phone, and laughed. “No, I swear, she’s right here!” Clary angled the phone towards her, and Kira grinned.

“Hi Simon! If you’re coming bring bagels!” She then pressed loudspeaker, and the very end of a laugh echoed through the kitchen.

“I knew I brought these bagels for a reason.” There’s the sound of a rustling, and then a sigh. “Still warm, god bless you Mama Josie, you gift of a human being.”

“Simon. I swear to God you better bring those bagels right now.” Clary threatens, and the sound of a knock on the door makes the pair turn.

“If this door isn’t open in thirty seconds, I’m eating the cinnamon bagel.” Simon yells, and the girls rush down the stairs.

“That’s not fair! I’m in flats!” Kira half-laughs, and the half-laugh becomes a full one as Clary struggles with the door.

“It’s stuck! Oh my god, Kira what did you do!?”, Clary’s laughing too hard to breathe, and she’s puffed out by the end of her sentence. Kira grabs the handle and tugs, enough strength to pop it out of the frame, and still weak enough to keep it attached to the hinges.

Simon’s standing at the door, cinnamon bagel artfully positioned above his open mouth. “Well, what took you so long?”, He asks, and Kira grins, plucking the bagel from his hand. “Hey!”

“Hey to you too.”, She smiles, and, for a moment, with Kira watching her two oldest friends fight over the warm bagel bag, everything was perfect.

“Well, you gonna let me in, or am I banished to outside?” Simon joked, and Clary laughed, before pulling him inside and shutting the door.

“We,” The redhead said, leading her two friends up the stairs, “need to catch you up. You missed out on some crazy stuff.”

“Like?” Kira asked.

“I applied for the Brooklyn College of Art! And my interview’s in two days! And I’m super nervous!” Clary blurted, and Kira squealed.

“That’s huge! Oh my god!” She pulled Clary into a hug, and a split second later dragged Simon into it as well. “Man I missed you guys. Everything was so crazy in Beacon Hills, and I just…” She sighed a long, heavy sigh, “I missed this.”

The three of them stood there on the landing, arms tight around each other, taking in the heartbeats and warmth of old friends new. Then, a growling rumble sounded from Kira’s stomach, and Simon snorted. “Did you miss breakfast or something?” He half-laughed, and Kira hid her face in her hands in mock horror.

“I was too excited to see you guys!” She half-lied. She had been absolutely pumped to meet them, but, instead of being too excited to eat, she was too excited to stop, and had made her way through five sandwiches, two smoothies and a waffle before realising.

“Well, I have bagels, Clary’s got all the good spreads, and you’re here! Impromptu snack break!” Simon held the bagel bag above their heads, and the girls cheered as the three walked through the doorway. “Hi Mrs Fray!”

“Hi Simon.” Mrs Fray was at the island, and a tray of spreads was sitting there. She held it out to him, and smiled. “There’s a bit of sun out the back, if you want.”

Simon beamed, “Mrs Fray, you are a gift.” He took the tray, and spun around to face Clary and Kira, “This way!” He began walking to the back, and the pair followed.

“Thanks, Mom.” Clary kissed her mother in the check as she walked out, and Mrs Fray smiled.

“No climbing the walls, you three.” She called, before turning back to the open notebook she had on the bench.

Clary dragged Kira outside, where Simon was sitting cross-legged on the tiny space between the railing and the back of the house. He had half a plain bagel in one hand and a giant blob of raspberry jam on a tiny knif is his other hand. “You two took too long.” He said, before smearing the jam on the cut side and taking a huge, sticky bite.

“We were inside for ten seconds.” Clary said, forehead creasing in a frown as she and Kira sat down.

“Took too long.” Simon repeated around his bite. Clary and Kira looked at each other, sighed, and reached for the two remaining knives. Simon swallowed his first bite, “So, Beacon Hills, yay or nay?”

Kira looked at him, and thought for a moment. How was she supposed to convey _‘that entire place is a mess’_ without saying ‘ _that entire place is a demonic hellhole and should never be inhabited by people again’_? “It was interesting.”

“Is that code for ‘boy trouble’? I don’t know these things.” Simon stage-whispered to Clary, who giggled.

Kira pulled her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it, and tapped a few times. “It’s code for ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen that many white teenagers in one place.’ Also, there’s nothing to do unless you like drastic underaged drinking or sports.” She turned her phone around, showing off one of the most recent photos she had of her closest friends back in Beacon Hills. It’s mainly Malia’s face, with a pouting Scott in the background. The snapchat caption, ‘we miss you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’, is right in the middle, resting where the pair of them are pointing. One of Lydia’s perfectly manicured nails was somehow resting over the bottom of the camera, obscuring whatever, or whoever, Scott used as a launchpad. “The guy’s Scott, he’s a lacross player, the girl’s Malia, best known for missing for ten years and showing up in the woods, and the manicured nail belongs to Lydia, who’s a genius.”

Simon whistled, “Nice friends.”

“Yeah, they’re crazy.” Kira switched her phone screen off, and put it in her pocket. Now was not the time for the past. “So, catch me up on everything.”

Their conversation drifted from the last few years of high school to the sudden discovery of musical talent in all three of them to the inevitability of death (‘Thankyou, Simon, for my existential crisis of the day.’ ‘Welcome.’) to the possibility of them still doing this years from now.

“Well, I’ve done enough moving for one person, I’m staying put.” Kira said before taking the last tiny bite of cinnamon bagel. “Clary’s staying here - don’t look at me like that, we all know you’re definitely getting into the Academy because you’re amazing at art - and Simon’s music career is probably suited solely for slightly smashed Brooklyn teenagers.” Her friends - blissfully human, the 600-year-old asshole fox demon part of her kept saying - both snorted, and she continued with a smile. “So, honestly, we’ll be, like, seventy, and sitting in a retirement home going ‘hey asshole pass me the bagel’.”

Simon faked wiping his eyes, and sniffed. “Perfect, absolutley perfect.” He started clapping, and then stopped as something buzzed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, glimpsed at the screen and sighed. “I need to go, the rabbi’s come early for dinner again.”

Clary frowned, “Which rabbi? The cool one or the spawn of Satan?”

“The cool one, obviously.” Simon shuddered. “Spawn of Satan’s staying well away from my kitchen, thank you very much. See you tomorrow!” He called, before climbing down the fire escape and trying to vault over the wall.

“Do you want a boost?” Kira called, and Simon frowned.

“You could just use the front door, too.” Clary added, and Simon stopped. He stood there, one leg half-up the wall, for a few seconds, before lowering it and walking back towards them. He climbed the ladder again, and stood there in front of them.

“So I may have tried to be badass-” He started, before Clary burst out laughing, shoulders shaking and chest heaving. She tried to stop laughing - and the attempts only made Kira burst out laughing in return. Simon stared at them, then crossed his arms and cocked his hip. “Yes, yes, it’s so funny that Simon can’t climb over the wall in jeans.”

“It’s funny that you tried.” Clary blurted out, setting off a new wave of laughter, which slowly devolved into heavy cackling.

“Bye you two.” Simon deadpans, before walking through the door and back into the Fray home. Simon’s “Bye Mrs Fray!” echoed out the door, and the soft sound of the door closing was almost drowned out by the final bouts of laughter.

“Is it bad that I don’t feel bad?” Clary asked, and Kira shrugged. Kira’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

_From: Simon_

You two are mean :((((((((((

She showed the text to Clary, who snorted and took the phone, quickly pressed a few buttons, and handed it back.

_To: Simon_

but ur too funny we have to laugh

There’s a vibrate, and his reply pops up.

_From: Simon_

If i’m funny then why don’t u laugh at my jokes

_To: Simon_

star spangled pan was funny the first time

She showed Clary, who laughed a heavy laugh, the sort of throw your head back, your shoulders are sore after laugh. Clary looked up at the sky, and Kira was a little shocked at how pretty she looked in coloured sunlight.

Coloured sunlight.

How late was it?

Kira checked the time, and swore under her breath. It was past 5, she’d been here for over 4 hours. “My parents are gonna kill me, I was supposed to text them.” She said, checking for any texts from her parents.

_From: Mom_

Don’t forget to text me!

_From: Mom_

Kira?

_From: Mom_

Kira??

_From: Mom_

Kira where are you??

_From: Mom_

Kira call me!

_From: Mom_

Jocelyn told me you were with Clary. Stay safe xx

“Crisis averted?” Clary asked, and Kira sighed.

“Definetly. I was expecting thirty missed calls, but your mom saved me.” She waved her phone a little, and Clary nodded.

“That’s my mom. Saving the day, one crisis at a time.” Clary leant back, and rested her back against the wall of her home. She looked up, and smiled. “The sky’s really pretty today.”

“You are. Right. You’re right.” Kira blurted, and Clary laughed.

“My phone’s flat, can you take a photo for me? For reference, I swear.” Clary asked, and Kira held up her phone. She took a few shots of the mix of pinks and oranges and purples, blending together like spilt paint, before sneakily taking a photo of Clary, back pressed against the wall and knees pressed against her chest. The sky tinged her white shirt peach, and her hair was almost glowing. One of her hands was tracing patterns, loops and swirls, which almost matched the black carving in the wall space above her.

Wait, _what_?

There was a giant, swooping character, a rune or a marking or something, on the wall. Kira distinctly remembers it not being there before, so it was either a new craze of Clary’s, or supernatural. And neither Simon or Clary spoke about it, so it had to be supernatural. And the thought of that made Kira shiver. The idea that the same darkness that destroyed Beacon Hills, that killed so many of her friends, was here, made her scared, made her sick, and made her angry.

“Kira? Kira?” Clary was looking at her, concerned, and Kira smiled softly.

“I’m fine, just daydreaming.” She faked looking at the time, and began to get up. “I should probably go, my parents want me home for dinner.”

Clary almost looked sad as she stood, but she smiled anyway. “Yeah, that makes sense.” She leant down, grabbed the tray, and took it inside. While her back was turned, Kira took a clearer photo of the rune.

“Leaving already?” Mrs Fray asked, and Kira nodded.

“My parents want me home for dinner, it’s probably best to get going now.” She said, before yelping as Clary jumped on her back. Kira’s arms automatically wrapped around her, and Mrs Fray’s eyes softened.

“Don’t move to California again.” She said, and Kira smiled softly.

“If I do, I’ll take you with me.” She promised, and Clary laughed.

“You promise?”

“Promise.” With that, Clary nodded once, and slid off her back.

“Good, now go home! Go, go, go!” Clary started pushing Kira towards the door, and Kira yelped.

“Kicking me out already?”

“The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back.” Clary said matter-of-factly, and Mrs Fray laughed.

“Okay, okay! You don’t need to push, I’ll go.” Kira turned to leave, but Clary grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking another step.

“But come back, that’s the important part.” Clary said, all joking tone gone.

“Clary.” Kira pulled her best friend towards her, and held her close. “I’m not going to leave, don’t worry.” Kira felt Clary nod against her shoulder, and held her just a little tighter.

“Thanks for letting me be emotional.” Clary said, and Kira nodded, resting her chin on her hair.

“Thanks for spending four hours with me.”

“Stay for dinner tomorrow. Please.”

“You got it, Clary.” One squeeze, then Kira let go. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a lot in a day.” Clary sighed, before rubbing her hands all over her face. She sighed again, and bounced once on the spot. “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Good, because now everything’s changed and I need a tour guide.” Kira smiled, and Clary grinned.

“Perfect. I’ll pack snacks.” Clary grabbed Kira’s hands, and squeezed them tightly, before letting go. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep. Absolutley. One hundred percent.” Kira started to walk out, and Clary followed. They walked down the stairs together, free hands tangling a little. They made it to the front door, and Clary stood there, watching, waving furiously as Kira walked down the street and turned the corner, disappearing out of sight.

Kira pulled out her phone to text her parents just as it buzzed, and smiled.

_From: Clary_

miss u already ;-;

Not bothering to unlock her phone, she replied from the home screen.

_To: Clary_

one more sleep tho

_From: Clary_

too many sleeps

_To: Clary_

call before bed?

_From: Clary_

you gift from god bless u

Kira smiled, and unlocked her phone. The camera function appeared, and she was about to close it when she spotted the photo she took before. The strange symbol was taunting her, freaking her out a little. She sent off a quick ‘on my way home’ to her parents, before opening the oddly quiet group chat consisting of Lydia, herself, Scott and Malia.

_From: Kit Fox_

_[Attached: IMG.04256]_

have any of you seen this before??

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

idfk do i look like i know

 

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

oh you probs meant lydia i’ll see myself out

 

_From: Dog Lord_

kira wtf is that

_From: Kit Fox_

that’s why i’m asking you!??

_From: Banshee Smanshee_

On it xx

_From: Kit Fox_

thanks lydia

_From: Dog Lord_

Kira u better be safe i s2g i can’t look after u from here

 

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

i volunteer

 

_From: Kit Fox_

i don’t need a babysitter

 

_From: Kit Fox_

it’s prob graffiti or something

 

_From: Kit Fox_

idk i just want to be sure

_From: Dog Lord_

where’d u find it

_From: Kit Fox_

near a friends place

_From: Dog Lord_

be careful

 

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

if u need me to fight someone let me know

 

_From: Dog Lord_

malia no

_From: Kit Fox_

malia no

_From: Banshee Smanshee_

Malia no

 

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

malia yes

 

_From: Banshee Smanshee_

Gonna check it out, I’ll let you know

 

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

inspector martin on the case

_From: Kit Fox_

malia please it’s too early for this

_From: Cy-bro-tie_

aw yss dad has pizza see ya losers

 

_From: Dog Lord_

malia i s2g

 

_From: Dog Lord_

ay kira

_From: Kit Fox_

yo?

_From: Dog Lord_

if something’s shady let me know ok?

_From: Kit Fox_

dw scott i’ll be fine

 

_From: Kit Fox_

its not like theres werewolves here or something

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha Kira you just screwed yourself over.
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr for any questions/comments/angry yelling: ravenschmaven.tumblr.com


End file.
